


Two Fools

by sourwolfie



Series: Don't Be Such a Dumbass: Tidbits of Idiocracy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is an idiot, M/M, Post Hale Fire, Rogue!Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwolfie/pseuds/sourwolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is an idiot by not telling Stiles things that are important.<br/>When will he learn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Funny or serious? 
> 
> I can never decide.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Stiles screeched.

 

“Too late,” Derek spoke directly into Stiles’s ear from where he suddenly appeared behind him.

 

Stiles – because he is a spastic teenager – jumped, flailed, and kicked until he was face first on the ground.

 

The alpha laughed openly. The laugh that Stiles loves because it means he’s getting better, back to the old Derek from before the fire. The laugh Stiles would do anything to hear, even make a fool of himself.

 

He rolls onto his back and smiles openly at the man standing above him. Derek grinned back and extended his hand as a gesture of peace. But because Stiles is incredibly immature, he grasped the offered appendage, trapped one of Derek’s legs between both of his own and twisted and pulled until the man was sprawled next to him on the front lawn. Stiles then proceeded to climb atop the fallen alpha and straddle his waist.

 

“And this is why we don’t try to make Stiles crap his pants with werewolfy powers.”

 

Derek rolled his eyes and allowed Stiles his victory from his newfound perch until the Sheriff pulled his cruiser into the driveway.

 

“Really, Stiles? You couldn’t wait to molest him until you were inside?”

 

“What?” Stiles looked up to realize Mrs. Mahoney, the old woman across the street, was watching them from where she stood watering her flower garden. “Hey Mrs. M!” he called, waving for good measure. She just harrumphed and returned to the task at hand.

 

“Just get off him, Stiles,” the sheriff sighed and walked to the house. “We’re having Chinese for dinner, Derek, my treat. You’re welcome to stay,” he called over his shoulder.

 

“You in?” Stiles looked back to the man he was currently mounting and quirked his eyebrow.

 

“As much as I’d love to get Chinese _again_ ,” Derek emphasized, “I’m supposed to meet Isaac at the warehouse.”

 

“Is there something going on?” Stiles questioned, suddenly worried.

 

“No, no. Just checking in. I haven’t seen everyone in a few weeks because finals.” Derek was officially a college graduate now, a fact that pleased the Sheriff and made Stiles incredibly proud. “I’ll see Erica and Boyd at their apartment tomorrow.”

 

“And yet you’ve made time to see me. I feel extremely special,” Stiles grinned. Derek to flipped him easily, proving he’d _allowed_ Stiles remain on top of him. “Come here,” he muttered and wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck, dragging him in for a kiss.

 

Though it was meant to be an innocent peck, the two were soon kissing fervently in front of the Stilinski house in full view of the street. Stiles attempted to reach his hands under the other man’s shirt, but Derek – being the sensible one – sat up and away from the temptation of Stiles’s lips.

 

Predictably, Stiles groaned in frustration. Derek laughed and placed a chased kiss on his mouth. “Sorry but I doubt you dad would be happy having to arrest us for public indecency on his lawn.”

 

“Screw him,” he grumbled and tried to pull Derek back to his mouth.

 

“No, Stiles. I have to go.” Derek heaved himself up and lifted Stiles to his feet. “Have a nice dinner, I’ll be back later.” He kissed Stile’s cheek and turned away in the direction of the Camaro parked across the street.

 

“You suck!” Stiles shouted after him before sulking off towards the house. Once in the kitchen he griped “killjoy” at his father and sat down at the counter.

 

“Whoa, Nelly. You’ll live a few hours without inappropriate touching. It’s not like he won’t be here sleeping in your bed tonight like he does every night.” Stiles’s jaw dropped slightly and he looked at his father in horror. “Shut your mouth, you’ll catch flies.” His teeth clicked together.

 

“How’d you know?” Stiles spat out when he finally found the ability to form words.

 

“I’m not an idiot, Stiles. They made me sheriff for a reason.”

 

“Well shit…”

 

“It’s ok, kid. I’m not mad, you just should have asked first.”

 

“So… can Derek stay over?”

 

The Sheriff chuckled slightly and set down the Chinese take-out menu he had been pondering over – even though he ends up ordering the same thing every time. “Sure, kid. Just stay safe.”

 

“Dad! Just stop.” Stiles grimaced at the idea of having the talk with his father _again_. It would probably be the same uncomfortable, awkward one he was given when he began puberty and again when he came out.

 

His dad just smiled and returned to analyzing the menu like it was a case file.

 

***

 

Stiles was sitting chewing on a pen and trying to figure out why his chemistry homework would not do itself, when his phone buzzed.

 

From **Sourwolf** :

Slight problem with Isaac. We’re at Deaton’s. Get here now.

 

It would seem to others that this was a rather emotionless text to send is boyfriend, but it was better than the simple, “Get to Deaton’s now or its your head,” that Derek used to send. At least he’d stopped threatening to rip off Stiles’s head with his teeth.

 

Stiles shoved his keys in his pocket and ran down the stairs, yelling “Problem with Isaac, going to Deaton’s,” to his father.

 

The responding, “Stay safe, kiddo,” was heard through the door as the boy ran to his Jeep and started the engine.

 

***

 

Isaac was lying unconscious on the exam table. Deaton carefully poked at a gash on his neck, rubbing some ointment that smelled of wolfsbane on the wound.

 

“What happened?” Stiles demanded of Derek, who stood in the shadowed corner of the room.

 

“Hunters from out of state. Argent didn’t know they were here but are taking care of the problem now.”

 

“How the fuck did Chris not know?!” The Argents had an agreement with Derek – mostly thanks to Alison and Stiles’s efforts – that declared they not bother each other and even help with things like rouge hunters and creatures, respectively.

 

“He doesn’t know this group. They’re from Ireland. They came for Jackson.”

 

“Stupid fuckers. Hasn’t someone told them there is no kanima anymore!”

 

“Yes, but they decided a Hale alpha was worth their trouble,” Deaton pitched in. “Quite a prize Derek is to any hunter.”

 

“What?” Stiles was stunned. This meant Derek was in danger. “Why didn’t we know this?!”

 

“We did.” Derek’s voice was gruff, as it is when he gets uncomfortable.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” his voice was softer, terrified for his boyfriend’s life.

 

“I was foolish, but didn’t want you to worry. Because my family was so powerful in this region, we became a target of all hunters. We went to New York after the fire because others were going to come after us. I thought it wouldn’t be a problem anymore but when they figured out who I was…” he trailed off, it being obvious what happened after that. They tried to kill him, make him a prize.

 

“Dammit, Derek,” Stiles stepped forward and fell into Derek’s arms, thankful that he was still there to hug. “Is this why you were going to see Isaac? Because they were here?”

 

“Yes,” his voice tight, knowing he was wrong not to tell Stiles. “I didn’t think it would be a big deal but they became fixated with taking me as a prize. Isaac was in the way. I didn’t mean for him…” the guilt over the beta’s injury was obvious on his face.

 

“He’ll be fine in a few hours. This paste will help the healing process and remove the poison that was put in his system.” Deaton was still working diligently over the boy, now covering the wound with a gauze patch. “So what actually happened?”

 

“We were running the perimeter to see if they were already here when we were ambushed. They went after me with crossbows, but Isaac took one to the neck before I could get him out of there. I killed two of theirs and then we escaped. Argent is taking care of the other three.” Derek spoke to Stiles, though he was answering Deaton’s question.

 

When the boy still didn’t say anything he spoke, “I’m sorry.” His voice cracked.

 

Stiles leaned into his embrace and spoke gently, “It’s ok, he’ll be fine. You’ll be fine,” while simultaneously rubbing soothing circles into his back.

 

Stiles could hear Deaton’s footsteps as he moved into the back room to give them some privacy.

 

“I love you,” he whispered softly into the alpha’s ear. “Just stop being a fool. In the future, you tell me _everything_.”

 

Derek just nodded and leaned into Stiles’s embrace. 


End file.
